The Squires' Revenge
by nantasyland
Summary: While Arthur is enchanted to fall in love with Lady Vivian, Merlin is tormented by two young newcomers to Camelot who interfere with his destiny to protect Arthur. Takes place in Season 2 during episode 10, "Sweet Dreams."
1. Chapter 1

The Squires' Revenge

Synopsis: Takes place in Season 2 during episode 10, "Sweet Dreams." While Arthur is enchanted to fall in love with Lady Vivian, Merlin is tormented by two young newcomers to Camelot who interfere with his destiny to protect Arthur.

Chapter 1

King Uther and Prince Arthur, with several knights and servants, are standing on the grand staircase in the courtyard, near King Bruta's statute to welcome King Lothian of Orkney and his retinue. King Lothian is the first to arrive in Camelot for the peace talks among the rulers of five kingdoms. Uther has been negotiating the terms of the talks for months, through his representatives and ambassadors. The Crown Prince himself played a key role in his developing relationship with King Claudius of the Western Isles and the other kingdoms he's visited. Uther looks solemn, as befits such a momentous occasion; he is proud of his accomplishment in bringing the rulers together in Camelot to find a way to ensure peace.

Arthur and Uther descend the steps to greet the King of Orkney, who dismounts from his horse with two young men just behind him. Lothian is a tall man, with flowing black hair, and a trim beard. The two young men, identical twins, strongly resemble him.

Uther says, in a voice that reaches the corners of the courtyard, "King Lothian, you are welcome to Camelot. And these two strapping young lads who must be your sons."

"Thank you Your Majesty, we are grateful for your invitation and welcome the opportunity to seek peace among the kingdoms. These are my sons, Gareth and Gaheris," indicating the boys. In a lower voice he asks, "may we speak later?" He is anxious about the introduction of his two young sons, about 15 years old, whom he hopes will be accepted by Uther to be squires for training as knights. He and Uther are going to be negotiating this agreement separately while the larger peace talks are going on.

"Of course. I received your request. If we can agree to terms, I think we can accept the boys as squires to our knights." He turns to Arthur, "why don't you take the twins to see the armory and meet some of the knights. Then come back here in time to greet King Alined."

"Yes, father." Arthur calls to the two boys to follow him, and they head off to the armory, the twins practically dancing in their excitement to finally meet a few of the famed Knights of Camelot.

xXx

Later in the evening, Merlin stands behind Arthur at the feast, holding a pitcher of wine and watching Trickler's antics igniting candles and creating butterflies in his hands. "_What's he up to_?" he wonders, as Trickler, King Alined's servant, conjures a butterfly from Lady Vivian's hair. Everyone at the feast is entranced as Trickler entertains. Merlin leans in to refill Arthur's goblet, then turns to walk down to the pantry to get more wine, frowning.

Outside the banquet hall, in the passageway leading to the kitchens, he sees a young page standing near two young men. He realizes that these two must be the Orkney twins, sons of King Lothian. Arthur had mentioned that they might remain in Camelot as squires to train as knights. Now, though, they are towering over a small boy, not more than 7 years old. He is looking up at one of the twins in fear, who is raising his hand, about to strike.

"Robert!" he calls to the page, as he strides down the hallway, closing the distance to the group. "Are you all right?"

Robert, with fear expressed in his face and body, shakes his head and mouths a silent "No."

"What's going on here?" Merlin demands of the twin about to hit the young page.

"The boy refused to fetch me more wine," Gaheris spits. "I was merely trying to teach him his place."

"Robert, go back to the kitchens," Merlin says to the page, and the boy ducks away gratefully.

"Hang on!" the other twin sputters.

"You don't need to hit him," Merlin says. "He knows his place and is an obedient page."

"We just wanted more wine. He should have fetched it for us when we asked."

"Children are not permitted to serve wine. You should ask one of the serving men or maids." Merlin turns and continues on his way to the pantry at the end of the hallway. "_Those two are bullies_," he thinks. "_They're going to be trouble_."

They are angry that he spoiled their fun. But they don't know who he is, so they don't protest, but head back into the banquet hall.

xXx

The next day, Gaheris and Gareth are lounging with a few of the younger knights and squires on the steps near the statue, eager to fit in and impress. They are chatting with Prince Aurelius, Arthur's cousin, who became Sir Leon's squire several months ago. His father, King Ambrosius, is King Uther's brother, and he had asked if Arthur would help complete the boy's training as a knight.

"He's besotted," Aurelius says.

"Who?" Gareth asks.

"Arthur, with Lady Vivian."

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, have you seen his face when he sees her?" This comment provokes a hearty round of laughter among the group.

"She's betrothed, I understand," one of the young knights says.

"Really? To whom?"

"A doctor . . . "

"A doctor . . . ?"

"Who is also a Lord," the first young knight frowns at the interruption.

"From Olaf's kingdom?"

"Don't know, but I hear that he travels all the time."

"All the time?"

"Okay, maybe not all the time. But a lot."

"No wonder King Olaf is so protective." More laughter.

"Oh, look, there's the lover-boy now," Aurelius says, pointing to his right.

They all look over to see Arthur, trailed by Merlin walking and talking in the corridor outside the banquet hall as Lady Vivian and her maid approach from the opposite direction. They all look at each other and laugh again seeing Arthur's enchanted expression. Arthur and Merlin are standing still watching the women walk toward them.

"Besotted. Definitely besotted," Aurelius chortles.

Suddenly Arthur slaps Merlin hard across the face in response to something Merlin said. With a raised finger in Merlin's face, Arthur appears to be threatening him before he turns and walks in the other direction.

Gareth raises his eyebrows at Gaheris, who asks one of the knights "Who's that skinny guy with Prince Arthur?"

The knight replies, "Oh, that's just Merlin, the prince's servant. He's a bit of a clumsy idiot, really harmless. He's also the physician's assistant."

The twins are really annoyed because they let a serving boy scold them and tell them what to do the night before at the banquet. They exchange a knowing look.

xXx

A short while later, Merlin is leaving Gwen's house, anxious about the consequences because he was too late to retrieve the flowers and letter from Arthur that he had left on Gwen's table. "_How was I supposed to know that Arthur meant to woo Lady Vivian_?" he asks himself. "_Just yesterday he said she wasn't his type._" He's heading back to the castle, when he hears a scream as he passes the tavern, coming from the alleyway next to it.

He runs past the tavern to the alley to see what's going on. The Orkney twins are struggling with a serving girl, who is trapped beneath them on the ground. One is kneeling at her head, holding her hands so she cannot move. The other has his knees pressed between her legs, forcing them apart, and pulling up her skirts. Merlin rushes in and physically grabs him off the girl. The twin holding her down loosens his grip in surprise at Merlin's action. Merlin tells the girl to run, reaching down to help her up, and she scrambles to her feet, pulling her clothing to order.

Merlin glares at the the two boys furious at their behavior. "You two do not deserve to be knights of Camelot!" he snarls.

"We were just having a little fun," whines Gareth. "No harm in that, is there?"

"She's just a serving girl," Gaheris agrees.

"Yes, and that's why she deserved your protection!" Merlin shouts. "A true knight treats everyone with respect, no matter who they are."

"What would you know about it? You're not a knight. You're just a serving boy!" Gareth shouts back at him.

"I may be only a servant, but I know what honor and nobility are - and you have neither. You two are nothing but arrogant bullies."

Merlin angrily walks away from altercation, running into Sir Leon watching from the end of the alleyway near the tavern. "What's going on?" Leon asks Merlin.

"Nothing."

Leon looks down the alleyway and sees the twins in close conversation, glaring at Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Squires' Revenge

Chapter 2

A short while later, after retrieving Arthur's clean clothing from the laundry room, Merlin is alone in Arthur's rooms, putting it away when Uther walks in. "Where's Arthur?"

"Erm . . . he's not here."

"I can see that. Where has he gone?"

"I'm not sure." Merlin knows now that Arthur is smitten with Lady Vivian, and can't tell Uther where he thinks Arthur might be – trying to woo his love. He knows also that he must find a way to stop this enchantment. If Uther thought that one of the other kings was using magic to enchant Arthur, there would surely be a war.

Uther rolls his eyes and presses his lips together in annoyance. "I need him to deliver a message for me to King Lothian of Orkney right away. Personally."

"If you give me the message, I will make sure that Arthur gets it," Merlin promises, not entirely sure he can deliver.

Uther is in a hurry to get back to the other Kings to participate in their talks. He doesn't trust Arthur's servant to remember his own name, but feels he has little choice of messenger. He sighs and explains, "The document has to do with Lothian's young sons, the twins Gareth and Gaheris. Tell Arthur that I agree with his assessment that the boys have demonstrated aggressiveness and cunning. But despite Arthur's reservations as to their characters, I think they will do well as squires. With proper training, they will be fine knights. It will be up to Arthur to see to it."

Merlin nods, as if he agreed with the King's comments. Uther continued speaking, without noticing Merlin's assent. "Have this scroll delivered immediately to King Lothian. It's our agreement regarding the concessions he will make for his sons' education and training. I want this settled before the final signing ceremony tomorrow night."

"I will, Sire." Merlin gulps. "_Oh crap_," he thinks.

Uther hands a scroll to Merlin. "Go, do it now. Find Arthur, and have him come see me after he's spoken to Lothian."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin bobs his head as Uther leaves and puts the scroll in the pocket of his jacket.

xXx

Merlin goes looking for Arthur and finds him on his way to the kitchens. "Arthur," Merlin calls out. "I need to speak with you. Your father . . ."

"Don't have time for this, Merlin," Arthur interrupts. "I must fetch destiny's chicken to woo the Lady Vivian."

"Huh? What? Fetch a chicken?"

"Yes, to woo." Arthur smiles vaguely.

"No, Sire, wait. This is important. Your father wants you to . . . "

"Not now, Merlin," Arthur tosses a dismissive wave back over his shoulder as he strolls away into the kitchen.

"Oh, no." Merlin looks at Arthur's retreating back in frustration. He decides he'd better deliver the agreement himself. He goes to the Orkney's guest chambers and waits nervously outside. As King Lothian and his sons approach, Merlin takes a deep breath to still his nerves. He knows that Uther will be angry if he learns that Merlin failed to get his message to Arthur. He is stepping out of bounds by presenting the agreement to King Lothian, when Uther had wanted Arthur to do it. But the agreement had to be delivered immediately and Arthur's head seemed to be in the clouds.

"My Lord," Merlin bows. "I have a message to deliver from the King on behalf of Prince Arthur. May I speak with you alone?"

"Very well. Gareth, Gaheris, wait out here." King Lothian and Merlin enter the chamber. Merlin closes the door behind them. "You're Prince Arthur's servant, aren't you?" Lothian asks as he removes his cloak, draping it on a nearby chair.

"Yes, my Lord." Merlin stammers. "The king wanted Arthur to tell you that he has accepted your terms to permit the twins to squire here at Camelot. He thinks they will be fine knights. Here is the document that Uther's signed. It needs only your signature." Merlin steps forward and hands the document to the King of Orkney.

"Where's Prince Arthur? Why didn't he come himself?"

"Erm . . . he would have, but he had to go to the kitchens."

King Lothian looks puzzled, but opens the scroll and reads its contents. He's very pleased that Uther has invited his sons to squire for the Knights of Camelot. It's an honor to his family. He takes the scroll to the table, where he sits. He moves his dagger aside and reaches for the quill and inkwell. He signs the document with a flourish, smiling to himself. "Take this to Uther." He hands the signed document to Merlin, who is standing nearby. "We'll announce it after the treaty ceremony tomorrow," the King says.

"Yes, my Lord. I'll tell the Prince." Merlin bows.

The twins are watching the conversation through the window from the hall, but cannot hear what is being said. Gareth spies his father's jeweled dagger on the table near where Merlin is standing and says to his brother, "I have a brilliant idea how to get back at that idiot Merlin."

They watch Merlin leave the chambers, pocketing something. Merlin nods at the twins, turns left and heads down the hall toward Arthur's rooms.

"What?" Gaheris says eagerly.

"We'll humiliate him." Gareth smiles. "We'll convince everyone that he's a thief. Play along."

They enter their chambers, and approach their father at the table. Gareth sits down next to his father, near the dagger lying forgotten on the table. "What did Prince Arthur's servant want?" he asks innocently.

"Yeah," chimes in Gaheris standing across from him, "why would he carry a message from King Uther? He's just a serving boy."

"He was just delivering a document for my signature," their father says. "Though you're right, that does seem like a lot responsibility for a servant." He decides not to tell the boys about the arrangement he's made with Uther. He'll let it be a surprise to them when Uther invites them to squire with the Knights of Camelot.

"That serving boy is uppity, isn't he?" Gaheris says spitefully. While Lothian's attention is on Gaheris, Gareth winks at Gaheris and slips the dagger off the table. He puts it in his belt, as Gaheris distracts his father. They chat with their father for a while before excusing themselves.

Out in the hallway, Gareth shows Gaheris the dagger and says, "this is how we'll trap him. We'll plant it in his room. When father sees it's missing, we'll convince him that Merlin took it when he was signing that document."

"Brilliant!" Gaheris laughs out loud. "Let's ask Aurelius where Merlin lives."

"He's probably in the armory."

xXx

The two young brothers find Gaius's chambers, where they have learned that Merlin lives. The rooms are empty and dark in the early evening. Gaheris lights a few candles in the sconces on the wall. They wander around, looking at Gaius's books scattered among the detritus on the tables and benches. "He does like to read, doesn't he?"

"I'm surprised a serving boy can read," Gareth opines.

"Well, Gaius is the court physician, so he must be able to."

"Where does Merlin sleep, do you think?"

"Probably not with all these books, maybe up those stairs?" They each take a candle and go upstairs to Merlin's room. Seeing a familiar blue shirt and neckerchief drying on a line in the corner, Gaheris nods to his brother.

"Look at this mess. This must be his room." Gareth takes the dagger and hides it under some papers near a large book on the small table under the only window. He looks at his twin and smiles. "That should do it."

As they are walking through the main room, about to leave, Gaius arrives. "Is there something you boys need?" he asks.

"Ah. Gaius. We were looking for you," Gaheris lies, "for a hangover remedy."

Gaius looks a bit surprised at that. "Are you ill now?"

"No. But I'm sure my brother and I will be if we're going to endure the endless speeches at the treaty signing ceremony." They all share a laugh at this.

xXx

Merlin finds Arthur in the corridor outside of Lady Vivian's room as he is turning away from her door. Arthur looks angry and confused at her refusal of his offering of destiny and chicken. He cannot believe that she had said "not now, nor ever" before slamming the door in his face.

"My lord, I don't think your advances are welcome," Merlin says reasonably assessing the situation, and more than a little relieved by Vivian's rejection.

Arthur roughly hands Merlin the tray he was carrying, striding down the hallway. Merlin follows carrying the tray. "Arthur," he continues, "you must go see your father."

"What does he want?" Arthur says angrily, flinging his long coattail behind him as he stalks down the corridor.

"He wants to talk to you about the agreement with King Lothian about accepting his twin sons as squires," Merlin says in a rush trying to keep up with Arthur. He awkwardly balances the tray with the chicken in his right hand as he reaches in his pocket with his left to retrieve the scroll that Lothian had signed earlier. He holds out the scroll to give to Arthur. "Here."

"What's this?"

"The agreement. I . . . .erm . . . your father wanted you to go to King Lothian to discuss this, but I . . . erm . . . went," Merlin stammers. "So, here it is, all signed and ready to go. You need to go talk to the King."

"What's so urgent?" Arthur asks. Merlin glares at him. "Oh, all right. I'll go. I'll go."


	3. Chapter 3

The Squires' Revenge

Chapter 3

The next morning, King Lothian bursts into Uther's council chambers with the twins in tow, and demands to speak to King Uther. Uther is seated at the head of the table with the full council in attendance, discussing the terms of the peace treaty under negotiation. Sir Leon is standing at the end of the table addressing the council. When Lothian walks in, Uther gestures to Leon for silence.

"King Lothian," Uther says with impatience. "What is it?"

"Uther, what kind of hospitality have you provided? I would have assumed that my belongings would be safe in my rooms." Lothian is fuming.

"My castle is secure," Uther answers sharply. "What are you accusing me of?"

"My jeweled dagger had been stolen from my chambers. One of your servants has taken it."

"How do you know?"

"It's missing. I last saw it yesterday morning. The only person who had been in chambers other than my sons and myself was Prince Arthur's servant."

"Yes, Sire, that's true." Gaheris says, "I saw Merlin put something in his pocket as he left the our rooms after talking with my father. I didn't see what it was."

"Find Arthur's servant," Uther orders the two guards, who nod and promptly leave the room. "When did this take place?"

"Just yesterday afternoon," Gareth says, "when Merlin came to talk to my father and deliver some kind of document."

Gaheris says, "Maybe a search of the serving boy's chambers might show the truth."

Uther sighs. "Leon, take the two boys to Gaius's chambers and search the boy's room."

xXx

Gaius, in the main room of his chambers preparing a potion, looks up at Leon and the other men charging in, and asks, "what's this all about?"

"Merlin has stolen my father's jeweled dagger," Gareth says to Gaius.

"No, you must be mistaken," Gaius insists.

"Let's just have a look, shall we then?" Gaheris insists and heads right up the stairs to Merlin's room.

"Gaius, I'm sorry for the intrusion," Leon says. "Merlin's been accused of theft and the King has ordered a search of his room."

"What do you think you'll find?" Gaius asks, as he follows the other men up the steps.

Leon looks around Merlin's room, to look for likely hiding places. But Gareth crosses the room to the window and immediately finds the dagger on Merlin's desk under papers near the magic book. Gaius is in a panic that someone will notice the book. No one does.

Leon, the knights and two Orkney boys return to the Council Room, with Gaius trailing behind. Leon is holding the dagger, which he hands to Uther. Lothian sees the dagger and says, "that's my dagger."

"Where did you find it?" Uther demands.

"One of the twins found it under some papers in Merlin's room, Sire," Leon answers somberly.

Just at that moment, the two guards bring Merlin into the Council room, firmly holding his arms. "What's going on?" Merlin cries. "Gaius?"

Lothian storms over to him, angrily hurling an accusation, "why did you take my dagger?"

"What? What dagger? No, I didn't take anything," Merlin says, surprised. "I swear."

"It's been missing since you were in my chambers yesterday."

Gareth and Gaheris both start talking at once: Gareth saying that Merlin must have stolen it while waiting for the king to return to his chambers; Gaheris saying that it Merlin clearly had the opportunity to steal it.

Only Gaius questions why Merlin would have taken it. "Sire, this must be a mistake. Merlin would have no use for such a weapon. Why would he take it?"

"Gaius, I appreciate your concern for your assistant, but the facts speak for themselves. It was found in his room." Uther declares, "as punishment, Merlin will be bound to the post and publicly flogged with five lashes."

"Wait, Sire, please! I haven't stolen anything!"

"My Lord," Leon protests, "shouldn't Merlin be given a trial to establish his guilt or innocence?"

Uther doesn't want to give anything to Arthur's servant; he's obviously guilty. He steps up to Merlin, "did you take the dagger?"

"No, of course not," Merlin says. "I swear."

"Why was it found in your room?"

"I don't know."

"Can you prove that you didn't take it?" Merlin shakes his head and admits, "No." He looks Uther in the eye, "I was there in the Orkneys' rooms, yes, but only to deliver the document and give the King your message."

Uther says angrily, "I told you to find Arthur to deliver it and speak to King Lothian himself. Why did you go instead?"

"Arthur was busy, so I thought it more important to deliver the message," pleads Merlin. "I didn't take the dagger."

Uther says, "the evidence is clear; the dagger was found in your room."

"But I don't know how it got there!"

Uther turns away from Merlin, and gestures to Leon. "You will supervise his punishment. Have Sir Bors send his under chamberlain to administer the flogging and have him give ten lashes instead of five because the boy also disobeyed me. When he's done leave him there for two hours as an example to all to show that theft will not be tolerated." The council members look on in silence. None dare challenge the King. Gaius looks stricken.

"Yes, my Lord," Leon bows his head in acquiescence. He leaves immediately to find the chamberlain.

"Please, Your Majesty. I haven't stolen anything!" Merlin cries looking wildly around as he wriggles in the guards' grasp. "No, please!"

Uther continues, "Lothian, you have your dagger back and he'll be punished. Are you satisfied that justice has been served?"

Lothian glares at Merlin who is struggling to escape from the hands holding him. "I will witness his punishment." Gareth and Gaheris look at each other and smile.

Merlin is dragged out of the castle, into the town square, where a crowd is gathering. He struggles, protesting his innocence. Merlin is forced to climb up onto a platform with a tall post in the center. The guards take his jacket and throw it aside; his shirt is ripped down from his shoulders and he is tied to the post, his hands tied together and attached to a ring above his head. He waits fearfully, arms above his head, until the chamberlain arrives with his whip.

"Sir Leon, you must believe me, I didn't do this."

"I'm sorry, Merlin. The King has decided."

Merlin remembers his last flogging in the stocks when Uther thought he had run away. He doesn't think he can bear this punishment again. He trembles in fearful anticipation. As the burning pain of the first stroke of the lash rips into his flesh, he shudders and reaches deep into his magic, "take me away from here," he commands, "take my mind away."

He closes his eyes. Suddenly he's no longer aware of his surroundings. He feels like he's floating, above and beyond. He sees Camelot from a goodly height, sees Arthur talking to Gwen in the courtyard as they walk along the portico in the sunshine. "That's good, isn't it? Yes?"

And then he is next to . . . . . . _a lake. Sitting on the soft grass, I'm looking at a lake. It's beautiful. It's Avalon. Yes, it must be Avalon. It was raining the last time I was here. Freya. I'm so sorry, Freya. I couldn't save you even though I told you that I would take care of you. Are you here? You were right, Freya, all of the wildflowers are blooming. And the tall mountains, there they are beyond the lake. What is that island? I don't remember that from before. And a tower. On the island. Tall, like a pillar, like a post. No! I'm tied to a post . . .no . . .no . . . .!_

"Seven." Merlin hears the count. Merlin screams as he feels the streak of pain as the lash tears across his back. He shudders involuntarily as the whip strikes.

_"No! Please," he thinks. "Avalon, take me back to Avalon . . . ." Avalon. Yes. The sun is so warm here. I don't see the island with the tower. That's good. The mountains are there. I'm safe here at Avalon. Am I alone? I must get to the lake. It hurts. It will be okay once I get to the lake. Maybe I'll just rest here for a while, lay down here, put my head down on the grass. The grass, the wildflowers smell so sweet. If I turn my head, I can still see the lake and the mountains, but not the island with the tower. It hurts so much. Please, not the pillar, not the post. That feels so good, the cool wet water on my forehead. Water from the lake?_

"I know Merlin didn't do it, Leon."

_Voices? I hear voices. Whose voice? What didn't I do? What does that mean? I must get to the lake. I'm so tired. It hurts. Where's the island with the tower? How do I get to the tower? It's the source of powerful magic. Where's Arthur? I have to save him before it's too late. At the tower. With magic. In the middle of the Lake of Avalon. 'We have to get to the lake.' Is that me? Yes, we need to get to Avalon. I must hurry. 'With all your magic, Merlin, you can't save my life.' Arthur? Here? He knows? No, he can't. He doesn't. Not yet. How does he find out? We have to get to the lake. Hurry. 'Yes, I can. I'm not going to lose you.' I must hurry. To the lake, we must get to the lake in time. To Avalon. For the magic. I'm so tired. It hurts. I can't do it. I must do it._

"Merlin, wake up! Please, come back!" Voices again. Gaius? "Arthur needs you. Come back to us."

Merlin murmurs, his eyes still closed, "We have to get to the lake." Merlin slowly opens his eyes in Gaius's chambers. "Arthur?"

xXx

Leon stands near the platform with the post where Merlin stands with his arms tied up to the ring at the top. Leon is grim faced with disgust that he must preside over this travesty. He knows Merlin only as Arthur's servant, smiling and cheerful, always walking a half step behind Arthur. This spectacle isn't justice and it offends his sense of order. But the King has commanded it and he must obey. "_Where is Arthur_?" he wonders. Leon knows that Arthur would have defended Merlin and tried to put a stop to this brutal punishment. But Arthur has been so distracted these past few days, Leon has scarcely seen him. The chamberlain takes the whip, and strikes. Merlin's body flinches, but he doesn't cry out. The strikes continue viciously shredding the skin on Merlin's back, and Merlin still makes no sound. His eyes are closed. "_Has he fainted_?" Leon thinks to himself.

"Seven." Leon hears the count. Merlin screams, opens his eyes, and shudders under the curl of the lash on his back. Leon looks over to King Lothian, who seems smugly satisfied. His sons look triumphant.

"Sir Leon?" Aurelius, his squire, touches his arm.

"Yes, what is it?" Leon asks.

"I don't think Merlin stole the dagger from the King," Aurelius says quietly.

"What makes you say that?" "I was standing near Gareth and Gaheris when the flogging started, and overheard their conversation." He pauses, collecting his thoughts to describe his impressions. "The were congratulating themselves. I think they planted the dagger in Merlin's room."

"That's a serious allegation, Aurelius. You have to be sure before we bring this to the King." Leon can't think why Merlin would have stolen the dagger. It makes no sense. He thinks back and cannot remember ever seeing Merlin with any weapon more deadly than his small pocketknife – and that he's used only for chores or eating, never in combat. He finds it laughable to imagine Merlin wielding a knife such as the one stolen from the King; he is no warrior. Nor can he imagine what Merlin would do with it otherwise. It couldn't be sold without raising suspicion.

He thinks about the strange encounter he had with Merlin yesterday when Merlin had come striding out of the alley near the tavern, his mouth set in a thin angry line. The twins, at the other end of the alley were looking at him with anger and resentment. Something happened between Merlin and the young boys. Perhaps they made the accusation as a form of revenge? Maybe Aurelius is right.

The chamberlain finishes the count. Merlin's bleeding body is hanging limp from his bound hands, his head down, his eyes still closed. The crowd starts to disperse. Leon and Aurelius stand nearby, waiting for the allotted punishment time to end so that Merlin can be released. When he judges enough time has passed, Leon jumps up onto the platform and cuts Merlin down from the post. He and Aurelius support his limp body between them and carry/walk him to Gaius's chambers.

They place him face down on the bed. Gaius looks the bleeding lacerations on Merlin's back, and his voice catches in his throat. "How could this have happened?" he asks.

"Uther decreed it. He couldn't prove he didn't do it." Leon looks upset, "but I am beginning to suspect that he was falsely accused."

Gaius wets a cloth and gently wipes Merlin's face with it. "I know Merlin didn't do it, Leon."

"I am sorry for it," Leon admits. "Merlin didn't deserve this treatment." Leon and Aurelius leave Gaius's chambers so that Gaius can tend to Merlin's injuries.

Gaius carefully cleans Merlin's still bleeding wounds, and gently applies a healing ointment. He is bandaging the open wounds, when he whispers, "Merlin, wake up! Please, come back!" He raises his voice a bit more. "Arthur needs you. Come back to us."

Merlin murmurs, his eyes still closed, "We have to get to the lake." Gaius is relieved when Merlin slowly opens his eyes. "Arthur?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Squires' Revenge

Chapter 4

"Arthur is okay, Merlin." Gaius reassures him. "But he needs your help. You have to find a spell to break his enchantment. This can't go on. King Olaf will kill him if he finds out about Arthur and Lady Vivian."

"I don't know any spells to counter a love potion."

"Well, you're going to have to find one." Gaius insists. He completes bandaging Merlin's back, and helps him sit up and put on a clean shirt. Merlin hisses in pain as the fabric of the shirt catches on the linen covering his wounds.

Merlin looks at the ruins of the blue shirt he had been wearing earlier. "I'll need a new one," he says ruefully.

"Perhaps it can be mended. Ask Gwen."

"No, I don't want her to know."

"Drink this. It will help with the pain." Merlin drinks.

"You have to tell Arthur."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The agreement has been signed, and the twins will squire here. I don't want to risk further retaliation if Arthur says anything to them." Merlin is in pain, and angry at the injustice of the twins' accusation. He is afraid that the twins will be even more arrogant now that they are going to be squires at Camelot. They have exercised their power to deceive and he was unable to prevent their cruelty. "I didn't steal that dagger. Those two did it."

"Merlin."

"Don't tell Arthur. Please, Gaius. He can't know."

Gaius sighs heavily. "All right, Merlin, I won't."

"Thanks, Gaius."

"But you've still got to find the right spell." Gaius hefts the magic book and thumps it on the table in front of Merlin. "It's up to you to un-enchant him, and un-enchant him fast."

xXx

Merlin cautiously enters Arthur's chambers, with the spell in mind that he hopes will un-enchant Arthur. He crosses the room to the bedchamber and pretends to straighten the bedcovers, sneaking a glance to where Arthur is standing by the window gazing out, holding a long-stemmed rose pressed under his nose.

"Merlin, where've you been?"

"Nowhere. Hanging around."

"Yeah. Like a bad smell."

"Wasn't funny the first time," Merlin mutters. Merlin moves stiffly and carefully around the room, picking up articles of clothing strewn about. He tries to hide his pain of his lacerations from the flogging.

Arthur looks puzzled. "Huh? What?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," Merlin says, looking for an opportunity to cast the spell.

"Well, you seem to be making a habit of it," Arthur snorts. After a moment, he says, "I need you tell my father I'll be late for the treaty ceremony."

"No, Arthur, please, I can't. What should I say? You know I'm a terrible liar. The king expects you to be there."

"That doesn't matter. You'll think of something."

"Why can't you go to the ceremony?" Merlin asks. "Why? Where are you going? What's with the rose?"

"Second chances," Arthur says dreamily.

"What? Wait. Arthur, where are you going with that rose?"

"You don't need to know," Arthur quickly leaves, the long stemmed rose clutched in his hand, a look of determination on his face.

Merlin stares after him, terrified of having to face Uther with excuses for Arthur. He takes a deep breath, and walks through the castle over to the council chambers where the Kings are waiting for the ceremony to begin. He cautiously opens the door, and sees the Kings and their counselor milling around, waiting for the ceremony to commence. Uther is engaged in conversation with King Alined. Merlin is afraid to interrupt. Instead, he catches the eye of a nearby servant and gives him the message that Arthur has been detained. Relieved, he leans against the wall outside the door to the council room, trying to guess where Arthur was going with the rose. He dashes back to double check Arthur's chambers, calling his name as he peeks around the open door. The room is empty. "_No. He wouldn't. Would he?_" Merlin thinks. "_Oh no_." He takes off at a run.

Merlin yanks open the door to Lady Vivian's chambers, alarmed at seeing Arthur and Vivian kissing on her bed. Frantically, he casts the spell he found to de-enchant Arthur, his eyes glowing gold. It doesn't work. He utters it again. And again. It has no effect.

Suddenly, King Olaf and King Uther burst into the room, followed by King Alined and Trickler. Olaf is furious finding his daughter and the prince in bed. "I knew it!" he exclaims.

Merlin looks at the Kings in a panic, "I don't believe it!"

They all hear Arthur declare his love for Vivian, and the challenge to Arthur by Olaf, which Arthur accepts, and all Merlin think can think is "_Oh crap. Now what?_" He shakes his head.

xXx

Arthur has lost the first event of the tourney, looking up at Lady Vivian holding his broken quarterstaff with a rueful smile and a shrug. In the tent between bouts, Gaius examines Arthur, poking at his ribs. Arthur sits docilely, hardly aware of his surroundings.

"This can't go on," Gaius says to Merlin.

"I don't know what to do." Merlin is frantic because if Arthur dies, it will be his fault. He couldn't find the right spell to save him.

"Then find someone who does!"

Merlin rushes out of the tent. In a desperate effort to find the solution, Merlin sprints across the courtyard to get to the cave beneath Camelot to speak to the Dragon, to ask for help. As he rounds the corner to access the stairs, he is tripped by one of the Orkney twins and falls flat on his face. When he struggles to his feet, the other twin grabs him and slams his back against the pillar. Merlin gasps from the sudden pain in his back where the whip lash marks are still raw.

Gareth says, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Squires' Revenge

Chapter 5

"Yeah. Where are you going, Merlin? What's the rush?' Gaheris asks.

Merlin struggles, anxious to get away, as Gareth holds him in a rough grip pressed against the pillar. "That's none of your business. Let me go."

"Why, so you can go running to your master to squeal on us, you little rat?"

"You're not worth the effort. Now let me pass."

Gaheris sees Sir Leon and his squire approaching and hisses to his brother, "Trouble comes. Let him go."

Merlin makes his escape through the doorway and runs frantically down the stairs to the dragon's cave under the Citadel.

Sir Leon's voice calls out, "Gareth, Gaheris, wait a moment." He turns to his squire. "Aurelius, you can go to the tourney. I'll be there shortly." Aurelius walks off into the courtyard, glancing back at Leon and the Orkney brothers.

"Yes, Sir Leon?" Gaheris says politely. Gareth adds, "did you need us for something?"

"No," Leon says, his face grim. "I want to know what you wanted with Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Prince Arthur's servant. It looked like you were threatening him," Leon says.

"He was rude to us."

"He's just a serving boy. Why do you care?"

Leon looks affronted. "He's a Camelot servant, and you two are guests here."

"In Orkney, we teach our servants to show proper respect when speaking to a prince." Gareth says smugly.

"I know what you two did," Leon states, although he's not altogether certain that they planted the knife in Merlin's room. He wants to see how they react to an accusation. "You set him up so that it looked like he stole the dagger from your father's chambers."

"Why would we do that?"

"I don't know, but it was very odd that you found it so quickly in his room," Leon argues.

"He obviously didn't hide it very well, now did he?"

"He got what he deserved," Gaheris insists, and the two brothers walk away through the courtyard. Leon looks at them, not convinced of their innocence.

xXx

Merlin runs up the stairs after talking to the dragon. He has to find Gwen. The dragon said that only 'true love's kiss' would break the enchantment. She's the key to save Arthur. Merlin knows they love each other, even if neither would admit it. He hadn't seen Gwen at the tourney, and could perfectly understand why she chose to stay away, unable to watch him battle for the love of another woman. But she doesn't know that Arthur's been enchanted.

Not sure where she could be, Merlin heads first to Morgana's chambers. No one answers his knock, and he doesn't hear any noise coming from inside. He looks around for the guard or a passing servant. Seeing no one, he holds out his hand, and spells open the door. Poking his head in, he calls, "Gwen?" He enters the room and looks around. No Gwen.

He dashes out of the room, and practically flies down the spiral staircase, continuing down the grand staircase and out the door. Bypassing the tourney grounds, he continues on down to the lower town heading to Gwen's house.

As Merlin runs down the street, he's seen by the Orkney twins who are sitting outside the tavern, tankards of ale on the table in front of them. They look at each other in surprise. "What's with him?" Gareth says. "He's running all over the place today." Gaheris laughs, "the idiot doesn't know whether he's coming or going."

"Let's get him." They look around to see who might be watching. The coast is clear. All eyes are on Arthur as he battles King Olaf with the mace at the tourney.

As Merlin passes the stables, Gareth grabs him from behind, holding him still. Merlin tries to wrench himself free.

"Let go!" Merlin yells. "What do you want?"

"What did you tell Sir Leon?" Gaheris demands.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gaheris punches him in the stomach and Merlin doubles over, still restrained by Gareth.

"I don't have time for this!" Merlin spits out. "Let me go. Please!"

"We need to teach you a lesson."

Merlin's had it. "Enough!" he yells.

For the barest instant, his eyes spark gold. He leans back onto Gareth, using this leverage to kick out at Gaheris ramming him squarely in his midsection with his right foot. Gaheris is taken by surprise at the force of the blow; he staggers a few steps trying to regain his balance, but cannot fight the momentum and falls backward to the ground. When Merlin regains his own balance he stomps down hard with his left foot onto Gareth's instep and jerks his elbow back into Gareth's ribs. Gareth releases his hold on Merlin's arms a bit at the unexpectedly sharp pains, and Merlin is able to whip around to free himself, shoving Gareth aside and ass-backwards onto the ground. The twins sit there, stunned.

Not sparing them another thought, Merlin runs to Gwen's house, tearing open the door and lurching inside. "Gwen!" he calls.

xXx

After his conversation with Gwen, Merlin watches her run to find Arthur in the tent, brushing past Gaius in her hurry to reach him. Merlin catches up with Arthur as he is leaving his tent, with an expression of determination on his face. Just before he enters the arena to face King Olaf with his sword in the third event of the tourney, Arthur tells Merlin to look after Gwen should anything happen to him. Merlin promises, confident that it won't be necessary, confident that Arthur will prevail.

He stands and watches Arthur win the sword fight with Olaf, granting the older man his life to preserve peace in the Kingdoms. Merlin smiles with pride as he listens to Arthur's words from the sidelines. He is relieved that Gwen made it in time to see Arthur and was able to break the enchantment. "I knew it," he thinks, smiling to himself. "She kissed him. In the tent."

xXx

The treaty signed, the visiting Kings have all departed Camelot, save King Lothian. On the day before his planned departure, he and his sons are standing before King Uther in the throne room. The courtiers and Knight of Camelot are standing along the sides of the chambers as witnesses to the ceremony to welcome Gaheris and Gareth as Squires. Arthur is standing slightly behind Uther, on his right side. He is watching the young men.

The two boys stand on either side of their father, nervous. King Uther summons them forward. "Kneel Gareth of Orkney. Kneel Gaheris of Orkney." The boys step forward and fall to their knees before King Uther.

"Your father has entrusted your training and education to us," Uther begins. "By becoming squires to the Knights of Camelot, you will learn what it means to be a knight – to fight and to protect. You will learn and follow the knight's code. You will learn through proper training, study, and following the example of my son, Prince Arthur and all the other Knights of Camelot. Will you do so willingly?"

"Yes, my Lord. I will," each boy says, looking over to see Prince Arthur.

"When you are invested as knights, you will be asked to make the oath to uphold the knight's code. You must swear: 'I will develop my life for the greater good. I will place character above riches, and concern for others above personal wealth, I will never boast, but cherish humility instead, I will speak the truth at all times, and forever keep my word, and I will defend those who cannot defend themselves.' Can you do this willingly?"

"Yes, my Lord. I will," the boys say, gazing up at the King.

"You may stand and be recognized as squires – to learn and to serve."

The twins stand, bow to King Uther and to Prince Arthur, then turn to face the assembly. They bow to the Knights, who lead the applause to welcome them to Camelot, all but Sir Leon, whose face is impassive as he witnesses the ceremony. Leon looks over to where Merlin stands in the background. He sees Merlin's body tense, watching the twins, unsmiling. Leon nods to himself; he is certain he knows the truth now.

END


End file.
